


It Takes A Village [And A Mob Boss]

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [54]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of Shield characters mentioned, Alternate Universe - Mob, But hes loved and feared, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Mob Steggy, Mobster Steggy, Peggy is his right hand [wo]man, Protective Steve Rogers, Steggy - Freeform, Steve is part of an underground organization of mobs, Steve leads a mob, We Die Like Men, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: After Steve woke up from the ice, he disappeared for two years before emerging with a pretty brunette by his side and leader of a group known as the 'Avengers'. They are a group of power, powered, and money-influenced people who take matters of a corrupted state into their own hands. With Steve's rule, the city is turning into a better place by the day, even if there are a few hiccups along the way.
Relationships: Barney Barton & Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Thor, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 20





	It Takes A Village [And A Mob Boss]

If there was an opposing eye in the room about the love of his life slowly waltzing towards him with a slow sway of her hips, no one said a damn thing. And good for them to learn not to, to finally learn not to oppose the Captain unless it was vital to do so. Steve was not a cruel man. He has lived far too long to become cruel and heartless, but he is a man who rules with a hard iron fist. He will take the debates and other people’s points of view and he will consider them, but at the end of the day, his word is the law.

And the only people to oppose them, well they are no longer under his organization now are they? 

After waking up in the ice and being told that all he knew was now gone, Steve dropped off the face of the earth. How could anyone expect him not to? He was a man who no longer knew himself, no longer knew what was going around him. Who had to figure out just who Steve Rogers was behind that mask. And with it, came meeting a little brunette far, far away from the city he once called home.

When he finally emerged two years later, Steve had long made a name for himself as leader of the Avengers. The public would know them as saviors people with power, money, and well,  _ powers  _ who did right for the public. Who took the corrupted politicians, the corrupted cops, and grounded them to a pulp. There was no warning with them, there was no buying their votes or buying their good sides. There was swiftly handling the matter. Swift and clean, leaving no mess behind, but they always knew who killed them. There was always a calling card left behind.

And once you started to take out a few of the politicians and cops, well the matter basically handled itself. At least until you got those brave, stupid souls who thought they could challenge Steve. Who thought they could attack the public rather that was with relentless taxing or bills or ridiculous laws or even cops who killed mercilessly and without reason. Those are the ones Steve loved to personally get his hands dirty with, otherwise, he had people who did his work for him. 

He made the public a better place. He made the schools safer with hired veterans as guards, stronger laws opposed to gun violence, with more money fluctuating into schools than anyone ever dreamed of. He made more laws protecting the poor, protecting immigrants, easier processes in all to become a citizen. Laws and personal hand went into making it easier for veterans to get assistance rather that was with money, food, therapy, or even a home. He made medical access much easier for those around them. He did not want anyone to suffer the preventable loss of a parent, just as he had. Several times.

While the media might call him a villain or mobster, Steve just called himself a civilian doing the right thing. He never wanted to lead the Avengers, it just happened and he was damn good at it. He took his point of view from living through the horrors that he did, where being gay could’ve gotten you killed, where being poor was a death sentence, and made sure that no one would suffer in that matter. While politicians tried to tarnish his name and call for his head, the public willingly protected and loved him.

And Steve was loved by his peers. He loved them as well. They worked well together, making New York in whole a better place. Slowly they turned their eyes towards the rest of the States, but that was a long time coming.

Everyone knew who Peggy was. Her word was rule as much as Steve’s was, even if her accent made the rules seem a bit posher than his Brooklyn accent. The last politician who underestimated her as she went undercover to see if a civilian’s tip was true on rather or not the bastard was dumping toxic waste into public water, he was no longer among them. Not just for the tip being true, but for the fact he tried to corner her in the office with bad intentions on his mind.

Peggy didn’t even get to blink twice before Steve was there, piano wire in hand, face streaked with blood, as were her clothes and his. She was furious for two minutes, insisting she could handle herself and didn’t need Steve to save her until he pointed out the man was intending to kill her with poison on his lips. It still wasn’t good to her pride that Steve had saved her.

“You look well-rested,” Steve hummed as she walked around the meeting table and plopped down into his lap with ease. He wrapped one arm around her waist tightly, the other tapping on the tablet that Clint had slid him.

“I told you I wasn’t  _ that  _ tired,” she sighed, giving a roll of her eyes. Her legs tucked underneath his, making herself more than comfortable as she studied the tablet too. “When’s the next meeting?”

Steve hummed as he looked up at Clint who shrugged his shoulders before looking down at his watch. “Oh,” the archer breathed. “Two minutes from now. Security just said Natasha and Banner are back from their medical run. Thor and Tony are coming up now. Sam is stuck in a few meetings at the VA but he’s sent over the reports via Red Wing.”

“That’s fine about Sam, I expected with the added hands and funding he will have his hands full. I’ll text him in a few to remind him Banner had hired a few more doctors to be on sight and a few more psychiatrists so Sam isn’t trying to do it all.”

Peggy yawned and stretched, very cat-like, tucking her face into Steve’s neck. Her breath tickled his ear. “Hm. Sam is still going to try,” she reminded him. “He reminds me too much of you, biting off more than he could chew. You’ll have to physically drag him away if you want him to rest.”

“I’ll just send you to do it,” he chuckled. “He likes you better than me.”

“Of course he does. Who wouldn’t?”

Childishly, Steve stuck her tongue out at her, one Peggy captured in her mouth. Clint politely looked away at the pair kissing, relieved when the rest of their team finally came in. The heavy thump of Thor’s hammer made Steve look up, unembarrassed about them kissing.

“Christ,” he breathed at the bags under Tony’s eyes. “The hell happened to you, Stark? I sent you home to rest!”

Tony, still in the armor with the face mask melted back, shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back into the chair. It wasn’t odd of him to have these bags under his eyes. They were just about a permanent part of his feature as his trademark goatee. “You did and I decided that was a stupid order.” At Steve’s pinched face, he rolled his eyes. “Stephen - Dr. Strange - and I got discussing a few possible solutions to the toxic waste still hanging around the public water. We’re confident we’ve found a solution but it’s taken long hours to even complete the formula.”

Steve’s tongue clicked on the roof of his mouth, lips firmly pressed. “That’s amazing and I thank you both for that but you  _ need  _ rest or you will be useless. Don’t make me order Jarvis to ban you from the lab again. Please get some rest tonight. No lab work. I’m glad, really glad about what you two have accomplished and I am sure it will work, but it can wait 24 hours. We have Hill and Peggy’s niece guarding the areas and setting up ropes and cameras. It should be enough for a week.”

“You two were doing more than just working,” Clint snickered, ignoring the look Tony threw his way. “Oh c’mon, I walked in on your naked ass being pounded by Stephen. That’s a sight I’ll never forget!”

“It’s not my fault you don’t knock, Barton. Learn to knock.”

_ “Anyway,”  _ Peggy sighed, already rubbing at her temples. “Anthony  _ please  _ refrain from fucking in the public labs. If you must insist on doing so, just...clean up  _ properly.  _ Natasha, doll, did we learn anything about Hydra or Aim’s whereabouts?”

Natasha’s lips pursed at Steve visually stiffening, trading a look with Peggy. Peggy’s fingertips dipped below the table to rub at Steve’s knee, offering comfort through touch. “We did,” she finally said, carefully. She could feel Steve’s eyes boring two holes into her. This was a delicate subject for all of them.

“You are aware of Clint’s brother still in the circus?” Another pair of baby blue eyes were staring right at her. “I made contact with him. He’s constantly on the move and no one suspects a carnie. He’s made a lookout in Hydra’s old spots during the war. Lots of them have abandoned labs that I’ve noted in my report, but there’s one that Barney has said that still looks to be in some use. It’s in the report as well. But…”

She took in a deep breath and tapped on her own tablet, flicking her wrist to airdrop a file to Steve’s screen. “Those are the shots of the Winter Soldier. Barney is sure of it. His last two victims mirror where we’ve sent donations to in order to help with the last few disasters. They’re following us.”

Steve clenched the tablet in hand, tight enough to threaten to crack the screen. Even Peggy murmuring soft words in his ear couldn’t distract him as he studied the face on the screen. Hidden behind mask and goggles, it was impossible to make out just who was under that mask. Knowing Hydra, knowing how personally they are at hand, it was even harder to make out with the recent string of murders if they were a puppet or not. 

“I’ll call a few people in Germany and Russia,” Peggy said immediately, forcefully taking the tablet from Steve and replacing it with her hands. “They’ll keep a lookout. The Howling Commandos are still about, unknownst to the public thanks to Erksine’s serum being repeated. They’ll follow up with Barney’s lead too. Relay the message that we are in favor of Barney and he will be granted pardon when he’s in New York.”

“But-” Clint started, Natasha, silencing him with a look.

“Not now, Clint.”

_ “But,”  _ Clint insisted, gritting his teeth. “You need someone to trail him too. Change every few days. Not that I don’t trust my brother, I don’t trust the company he keeps. Anyone can slip in and kill him the second that they are aware he’s working with the Captain.”

“That’s a good point,” Steve sighed, scrubbing at his face. “We’ll send in Daisy Johnson. She can easily blend in and I think would enjoy the chance to stretch her new powers. Thank you for this, Natasha. It’s going to come in handy. We’ll lead a trap to lead him here. Eventually, I or Peggy will be on that list. Hydra isn’t stupid enough to go after one of you.”

“Let them try,” Thor murmured, palming at the hammer and making the table shake with each stroke. “I am still behind in my friendly bet with an Agent Coulson on our count of Hydra agents down.”

“Same bloodthirsty man I’ve always loved,” Bruce laughed, looking about as tired and strained as they all felt.

“Aye, Captain, there are few more camps set up on the local borders that are being prevented from coming into the states. I know of the governor who says they are on our side but they refuse to allow them in. I was able to drop off medication and supplies with Tony’s help, but they will not last long. How should we proceed?”

“Of course he’s not. I didn’t expect him to,” Steve sighed, pinching his brow. “Peggy, are you up for a quick handle of the situation? If not, I can send-”

“I’ll go,” she replied at once, kissing his temple and hopping to her feet. “Meet me in the bedroom, will you? Once we’re done here?”

Steve watched as she paused on her way out to tussle Tony’s hair and hug Thor around the neck. She always loved to try to make him jealous in some ways, it just never worked with the team.

“Take Peggy,” he told Thor with a friendly nod. “Tony as well. You can sleep on the jet, I’m afraid it won’t be much of a cat nap. How severe do you think the medical situations are?”

“Severe enough to deplete the supplies I gave them that are to last a week three days ago,” he sighed highly, shaking his head. 

“I can go,” Bruce said at once, surprising them all. His feet were always on the ground in-home. No one bothered to tell him elsewhere. He had plenty of medical and special cases to attend to. “It sounds like they’ll need my help if we’re to get the camps inside the border and processed already. I’ll pack my bag. Tones, c’mon.”

With the pair gone, Steve rubbed at his face and stood up, throwing the tablet onto the table so it clattered. “Clint,” he sighed. “I’m sorry about dealing with your brother and not telling you about it. It was...an insistent matter. We’ll make him safe. And I know that will be on your mind with worry but for now, I need you to go make a round of the police precincts for me. Natasha, do you mind doing the hospitals? Switch off midday so no one is suspicious. I have intel telling me there’s a mole somewhere and I suspect there. Soon as we get it, kill them silently. No card.” 

He paused, considering the situation with a shrug of his shoulders. “Moles are important to catch, but look out for the corrupted ones. Doctors abusing their power. Not listening to people. Police with too many tickets, especially close to their end of shift. Check where their money is going. Inform the captains that their disband is coming soon and the other programs are going to be up and running by next week. We’re pushing it hard. It gives them time to reconsider where they will go within the system and if they resist you know what to do.”

With Clint gone, it left just him and Natasha. He wasn’t surprised when she hugged him tightly around the shoulders. He sighed into her, tension melting away. “Do you think it’s him?” he asked, pulling away with knitted brows. 

“I know it is,” she sighed, patting his cheek. “That doesn’t mean he is a lost cause. The Howling Commandos will lead him to our trap and it will work. It  _ has  _ to work. Shuri and her brother are already working on means to accommodate him and take in the facts of his brainwashing. It won’t be easy but we’ll have him safe soon. Then…”

“Then we can send someone in his place to get the intel we need.” That was part of the plan Steve didn’t like but they had no choice. If they were to destroy Hydra, it would be from the inside out.

“Any ideas as to who that will be?” Natasha had to half jog to keep up with Steve’s steps. 

“Right now? No. I need to make a decision soon, but everyone is useful elsewhere and I can’t afford to pull them away. Most of us are too recognizable. I am wary about sending Peggy in. She...knows the history but living it is another matter. I know she will argue otherwise but…” He rubbed at his brow and shrugged his shoulders.

“Clint can do it.” This wasn’t the first time Natasha had insisted on these ideas. “If we can get Barney to slip in as his handler, it will be added cushion if something is to go wrong.  _ Trust  _ me on this one.”

She did bring up a few good points, but the consequences heavily outweighed the benefits if he was to get caught. Clint was valuable and yes, Steve was wary about losing his team. “I’ll consider it,” he said, stepping onto the elevator. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Just make sure he sleeps tonight.”

“And you make sure you sleep. The world’s problems are not yours to bear,” she reminded him, even if he rolled his eyes.

“It is when you’re me,” he huffed, kicking at the door. “When your decisions, when your actions fail and you make the world a worst place when you’re trying to do better. I won’t let any more people needlessly die by their hands or any others. For now…”

He pressed the button to his floor in the penthouse and smiled warmly at her. “I’m going to go enjoy a night with my wife.”

* * *

As expected, Peggy was waiting for Steve. Unexpectedly, she was waiting for him in the hot tub. She watched him under hard eyes as he stripped out of his clothes and slowly sunk into the warm, roaring waters. He ignored the fruit and champagne as he swam towards her, arms wrapped around the woman he called his life partner.

She sighed in content against his lips, sitting in his lap with her legs around his waist. The way he held her close, it was desperate need of contact, for the grounding sensation to keep his head on straight. She would always be there for him. She’d been his rock for so long and she would continue to do so.

“Tell me you’ll be safe,” he whispered, despite how he knew she’d do everything in her effort to come home. This was a simple mission. In and out. Get the people in, on the jet, and to safety. 

“You know I will be,” she whispered against his lips, cupping his cheek. “I promise you I will be safe and I won’t die out there. I won’t even scar.”

He smirked and nipped her lip at the teasing remark. “Not after last week you won’t,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “Much to your disappointment.”

“It only means you can stop treating me like a glass doll. And that I’m thankful the serum worked on me too.”

“Good,” Steve sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple and resting his head on her chest. “Because my world will shatter if I lost you, Pegs.”

“Then don’t plan to ever lose me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really kinda enjoyed this one. Its different from what i normally write. Let me know if you want more or what you thought.


End file.
